Kiss The Girls
by ashame2004
Summary: When Buffy the big bad Vampire Is kidnapped Raped and Drugged Its Up toWilliam and The SG to Stop The Guy that did it. Part 9 up November 7, 2006 YES NEW! WIP Read and Review
1. Part 1 KtG

A/N: Hi all I just want to give a Big Thanks to My beta reader's Ania and Alena because with out Them my stories would be full of mistakes.  
  
For those of you that don't already know this Kiss The Girls IS a book Written By James Patterson That was made in to a move starring Ashley Judd and Morgan Freeman.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy groaned. Her entire body hurt as she tried to move but found that she couldn't; her arms were being restrained by something. Finally, Buffy opened her eyes and looked around; it was dark and cold. She was in some kind of small room with only one door.  
  
She was tied to a bed and there was a blanket on top of her. Next to the bed was a little table that held a small glass of water. She could hear humans nearby, their heartbeats pounding in her ears and the smell of their blood intoxicating.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered what had happened. She had been on her way to Willy's to get some blood before heading back to her crypt for some sleep, since sunrise wasn't far off. She had been on her way home when she had been attacked from behind. She got one good hit in before her chip activated, indicating that her attacker was human. When the pain finally subsided, she tried to run, but the guy already had her pinned down to the ground. Buffy had felt a sharp pain in her arm before every thing went black.  
  
Buffy squeezed her eyes shut; whatever the man had injected her with had done a number on her. She had a headache, and the room was spinning. Hearing footsteps, she opened her eyes to see the door open. A tall, muscular man stepped in, and although she couldn't see his face because he had a mask on, she could make out that his hair was a brown, almost blond color.  
  
"Good, you're up," the man said, his voice deep, calm, and almost hypnotic. When Buffy didn't answer, he continued.  
  
"I have some things to tell you," he said, as he walked over and sat on the bed next to her. He took her face in his hands and leaned down and kissed her forehead. When Buffy pulled away, he smacked her. "Here are the rules, Buffy." Buffy looked at him, shocked.  
  
"What? Surprised I know your name? It's amazing what you can find out when you give a person the right drugs." Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but he put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shh, Buffy, the rules. One, no calling out, and two, no trying to escape." While he was talking he pulled the blanket off her, and that's when she realized that she was completely naked.  
  
The man stood and unbuttoned his pants. She knew what was going to happen, but that didn't make it any less painful when he entered her with one quick thrust. Buffy screamed out in pain. Tears were streaming down her face the entire time he was raping her, and all the while he was kissing her and telling her how much he loved her.  
  
After about an hour, he left, telling her that if she was a good girl, he would come back and let her out of the restraints. He put the blanket back on top of her before he left. Buffy closed her eyes against the pain she felt. The Big Bad doesn't cry. The Big Bad doesn't get raped either, she told herself, and then started to cry even harder. After about an hour, with no tears left to cry, she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Has anyone seen Buffy lately?" Will asked, as he sat in the magic box with Willow and Xander.  
  
"No," Willow said.  
  
"Maybe she finally took the hint and left," Xander said. Willow shot Xander a nasty look, and he mumbled, "Sorry."  
  
"It's been over a week since I saw her last, I think it was at the Bronze," Willow said.  
  
"I'm starting to worry. I went by her crypt the other day, and she wasn't there. It looks like she hasn't been there in a couple of days," William said.  
  
"Not to change the subject or anything," Xander said, "but are we going patrolling tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," Will answered.  
  
"I can't," Willow said, "I have to study for an exam."  
  
"So you want to head out now?" Xander asked  
  
"Yeah, have fun studying," Will said, as he and Xander left.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
A few hours after the first time he raped her, he came back in and undid the wires that held her to the bed. She had no idea that they were wires until she looked at the gashes in her wrists from where she had pulled on the restraints. When she looked up, he was gone. She didn't even hear him open the door to leave. That's when she realized he had never closed it in the first place. She took the blanket and covered herself up with it.  
  
The second time he came in, he set a book down on the table. She looked at it. 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare, she said to herself, and then he handed her a pair of pants and a shirt.  
  
"I know how much you like his work. Have you read Romeo and Juliet?" He asked.  
  
Yeah, she felt like saying, when he first bloody wrote it.  
  
"Yes," she answered, weakly pulling the shirt on, then sliding into the pants.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"Yes," she said, looking at the gashes on her wrist. They had started to heal, but the lack of blood was slowing down the process.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to tie you up. I knew that you would have tried to escape. They all do But you.you're different.you're stronger than most. That's why I love you so much. You believe me now, don't you? You believe that I love you?" He asked.  
  
Buffy nodded. She couldn't speak.  
  
"Tell me you love me," he said, and when Buffy didn't answer, he pinned her to the bed. "Tell me you love me," he growled.  
  
"I love you," she whimpered, hoping that it would be enough for him. He then covered her mouth with his. His tongue probing her mouth sickened her. Finally, he broke the kiss. He smiled at her, a sick and twisted smile.  
  
"I'll be back later," he said, and then he was gone.  
  
Buffy had no idea how long she had been in there A few days, a week, a month. Usually, she could feel in her blood when it was daylight, but now she couldn't. She was too weak from the drugs he kept injecting her, with the rapes, and not feeding her. She felt she was going to die soon. She had to get out; she made up her mind that moment that the next time he came in, she would make her break.  
  
She was almost half-finished with the book he had given her. Every day, hour, hell she didn't know, he would come in. He would ask her to tell him she loved him, then he would rape her. Sometimes, he would inject her then wait for her to pass out before he raped her. The only reason she knew that was because when she woke up, she would be sore and sticky. She looked at the door. She heard him; he was in the room across from her. She could hear the girl in that room crying.  
  
He had come in her room earlier. She had been reading the book he had given her.  
  
"Hello, Buffy," he had said.  
  
"Love," she answered. She looked at him as he came over and sat down on the bed. "What's your name?" She asked.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
"That's none of your concern," he growled, as he took the book from her and threw it across the room, then he ripped the clothes from her body, entering her violently.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, he left. Buffy pulled herself out of her thoughts when she heard him open the door. She stood and walked slowly toward him. Se walked towards her. She launched herself at him, attacking his mouth with hers. She used his confusion to throw him against the wall then ran for it. She ran out the door to a long hallway.  
  
She had no idea were he was, but she didn't want to turn around. She ran, no idea were to go. She felt like she was running in circles, until she found an opening to the outside world. She thanked the powers that it was dark outside, then ran. She didn't know how far she got, but she heard him behind her.  
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Don't Forget to Review  
  
  
  
@sh 


	2. Part 2 KtG

"Buffy!" He screamed. She turned, but then regretted it when she fell. She tried to scramble up, but he launched himself on top of her. He got in two or three punches before she threw him off of her. She got up and ran. As she was running, she realized where she was she was--by the Sunnydale Cemetery. Hopefully, she could make it to her crypt. She could still hear him behind her, screaming her name. She ran as quickly as she could, and finally she could see her crypt. She ran inside.  
  
  
  
William and Xander were on their way home, when Will said he was going to stop by Buffy's crypt one more time to see if she was there. Xander tagged along, but when they got there and found the place empty, they were about to leave when they heard someone screaming her name. Then, her crypt door flew open.  
  
Xander looked down at the sobbing vampire in his arms; she was shaking, beaten, and bloody. He felt rage, wanting to kill the thing that did this to her. She looked so fragile, so weak, not like the Big Bad vampire he'd grown to know. Xander tried to stand, but she held on to him tightly. William came back in and looked at the vampire sobbing in his best friend's arms. He walked over and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Let's get her back to my house, get Willow to clean her up, and find out what happened to her," William said.  
  
"All right," Xander said, then followed William out the door, with Buffy still sobbing in his arms.  
  
About half way back to William's house, Buffy had stopped crying, but she was still shaking. Xander ran in ahead of William.  
  
"Willow!" He yelled as he ran into the house. Willow came running down the steps, with Tara a few steps behind her.  
  
"Oh my God!" Willow said when she saw William walk in with a beaten Buffy in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, as Will walked past her, up the steps.  
  
"We don't know; we were in her crypt, looking for her. We were just about to leave when we heard someone yelling her name. Then, she came running in," Xander said, following them up the steps.  
  
William laid Buffy on his bed, then looked at Willow and Tara.  
  
"Can you guys clean her up, feed her, maybe try to find out what happened to her? I need to call Giles," Will said, as he and Xander left the room.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Willow said. Tara nodded, and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth and a small bowl of warm water.  
  
After William got off the phone with Giles, he called Drusilla.  
  
"D. Investigations: We help the helpless!" Cordelia's chipper voice said.  
  
"Cordy, where's Dru?" William asked.  
  
"Right here, hold on," she said. A few seconds later, Dru picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Dru said.  
  
"Dru, it's me, Will," he said  
  
"Will, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Dru asked.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just.umm.it's Buffy," Will said.  
  
"What? What did she do now?" Dru demanded.  
  
"No, she didn't do anything. She's hurt and.umm.I can't really explain over the phone, but if you come here, maybe she can tell you herself." Will asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'll be there as soon as I can," she said, then hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
Willow and Tara had just finished cleaning and bandaging Buffy's broken and bruised body. Willow stood, and walked towards the door.  
  
"I'm going downstairs to talk to Xander and William," she said to Tara. Tara nodded and looked down at the broken vampire on the bed. While she and Willow had been patching her up, Buffy had been telling them what had happened to her. Tara was sickened by what she had said.  
  
She was about to go downstairs with Willow, when Buffy grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone," Buffy asked, in a whisper.  
  
"Sure, sweetie," Tara said, as she sat on the bed and pulled the small blond into her arms.  
  
A few hours later, after Buffy fell asleep, Tara got up and went downstairs. She told Will that Buffy didn't want to be alone, and Willow offered to spend the night with her, but Will said he would. He bid good night to his friends and went up to his bedroom.  
  
After closing and locking his door, then locking his window, and making sure no sun could make it through, he climbed into bed with Buffy. Pulling her close to him, he kissed her forehead and fell asleep soon after.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Will woke up an hour later to find Buffy sitting in a chair in the corner. Will sat up in bed and turned on the lamp. Glancing at the clock on the table, he saw that it was five-thirty. Buffy looked over at him. He could see the tears shimmering on her cheeks.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Fine," she said.  
  
"You sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said, and then there was a small knock at the door. Will got up and opened it. Willow was standing there with Drusilla. Dru pushed past Will into the room and right over to Buffy. Dru pulled her into a tight hug. At first, Buffy didn't know what to do, but then she hugged her back. Will watched from the door as Buffy started to cry. She held onto the older vampire, burying her head in her shoulder.  
  
"I could have saved them," she sobbed.  
  
"Saved who?" Dru asked softly.  
  
"The other girls."  
  
"Shh, Buffy, it's okay," Dru cooed softly.  
  
"No! I could have gotten them out first, but all I could think about was getting out myself." Buffy tried to break away from Dru, but she held on tightly.  
  
"Buffy, you will save them, I promise," she said softly. Will slipped quietly out of the room.  
  
"When did she get here?" Will asked.  
  
"About ten minutes ago. Giles explained everything, and she was really angry, like 'Grr,' angry," Willow said.  
  
"How long have you been up?" He asked.  
  
"I got up an hour ago; Tara's still sleeping."  
  
"What about Xander?" He asked.  
  
"He's down in the kitchen with Giles," she said.  
  
"Come on, let's do some research," he said, walking down to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
**TBC** 


	3. Part 3 KtG

**One hour later**  
  
  
  
"I give up," Xander said, throwing the book to the table.  
  
"We have to get to class," Willow said to Tara, as she also put her book down.  
  
"Yeah, I have to get to work," Xander said, standing.  
  
"I have to get to the shop," Giles said.  
  
"We can call it quits for now," Will said, as Tara closed the book she was looking through.  
  
"Let's all meet at the shop. "Let's say around seven," Giles said.  
  
"Okay, see you later. Tell Buffy we said 'bye,' " Willow said, standing. Tara stood as well.  
  
"Bye," she said, following Willow out the door.  
  
"Don't worry, man, we will get this guy," Xander said to William.  
  
"Yes, Will, do try not to let this bug you," Giles said, putting on his coat, then leaving as well.  
  
"See ya, man," Xander said, then left.  
  
Will sat in his empty dining room, looking at all the books set in front of him. He couldn't stand it any more. He went upstairs to see how Buffy was. Will walked slowly up to his bedroom, then slowly opened his door. Buffy was now sitting on his bed, and Drusilla was sitting in the chair he had found Buffy in when he first awakened. Dru stood, and smiled at Buffy.  
  
"I have to go make a phone call," she said to Will, then looked at Buffy. "I'll be right back," she said, and then left the room.  
  
"Do you mind if I get a shower?" She asked, fidgeting with the green oversized tee shirt she had on.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get you a towel," he said, walking to the closet in the hall, and pulling out a large green towel. After Buffy was in the shower, and he heard the water running, Will walked down to the kitchen, where Dru was. She had just hung up the phone when Will walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I've never seen her like this before," he said, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Huh?" Dru asked, caught up in her own thoughts.  
  
"I said that I've never seen her like this before.are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, just kind of tired," she said.  
  
"You can sleep in Dawn's room," Will said. At her look, he added, "She's in LA, visiting Dad."  
  
"Thanks." After a few moments of silence, Dru looked up at Will. He thought it looked like she was going to say something, but instead, she got up and left the room. William sighed, then went into the living room to sit on the sofa. Will turned on the television, and started to search through the channels, finally settling on a movie. He set the remote on the table next to him.  
  
  
  
Buffy stood under the shower spray, letting the warm water flow over her bruised body. Buffy watched as the water slowly turned red, absently wondering why the water would do that. Then, she remembered the wounds on her wrists. The gashes were deep, even with her healing abilities, the wounds where nowhere near closing. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. She cursed under her breath and grabbed the shampoo. After washing her hair and scrubbing her body, she turned off the shower. Opening the shower door, she stepped out into the steam-filled room. Buffy grabbed the towel Will had given her, and dried herself off.  
  
She was about to change back in to the oversized tee shirt when she heard a light knock at the door. She sighed and wrapped the towel tightly around herself, then opened the door. Her sire stood on the other side. Buffy raised her scarred eyebrow at her. Dru smiled softly, and held out some clothes for Buffy.  
  
"I thought you might have needed something to change into," she said. Buffy smiled, nodded, then took the clothes from her and shut the door. Buffy changed in to the faded blue jeans and a white tank top that Dru had handed her. Then, she grabbed the brush off the counter and ran it through her wet hair. Buffy walked out of the bathroom and threw her towel in the hamper, next to the bathroom, then moved down the hall, toward the steps. She looked in Dawn's room to see Dru lying on the bed, looking through a small, leather-bound book.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said. Dru looked up from her book.  
  
"You're welcome," Dru said.  
  
"Where is the Slayer?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Downstairs, I guess." Buffy nodded, then walked down the stairs. William was sitting on the sofa. Buffy walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Mind if I watch the tellie with you?" She asked.  
  
"No," William said, then looked over at Buffy. "I'm sorry," he said. Buffy cocked her head to the side.  
  
"For what?" She asked  
  
"Not being able to protect you," he said.  
  
"Love, it's not your fault."  
  
"Yes, it is. I'm the slayer; I should have been there, done something."  
  
"Love, you will do something. You'll find this bloke and stop him before he can hurt anyone else," she said, then looked over at the television. "What are you watchin'?" She asked.  
  
"Some movie," he said. After a few moments of silence, Buffy spoke.  
  
"Don't you have classes today?"  
  
"No, I stopped going after Mom died."  
  
"You know, I really did like your mom," Buffy said.  
  
"I know.so, do you want to go patrolling with me tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"I mean, you don't have to go if you don't feel up to it."  
  
"I'll go. It'll give me the chance to find the bloke that kidnapped me," she said, and then they lapsed into a comfortable silence for the rest of the movie.  
  
**TBC** 


	4. Part 4 KtG

Part 4   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Buffy.Buffy.wake up." Slowly, she opened her eyes to look at the voice calling her name.   
  
"What?" Buffy growled when she saw Dru standing over her.   
  
"I didn't want to wake you, but Cordelia called. I have to go back to LA.I asked her if it could wait, but she said it's apocalyptic.so, I have to go."   
  
"When?" Buffy questioned, sitting up on the sofa.   
  
"Tonight...now. But, I'll be coming back when it's all taken care of." Dru sat down beside her as she pulled on her boots, which were sitting beside the coffee table. "You'll be fine. You have William and the rest of the gang here to help you."   
  
"Just bloody well go!" Buffy growled. "Like you always do. You always leave when I need you! So why should now be any different?" Buffy stood and stormed out of the house, leaving a very confused Dru sitting on the sofa as Will walked in from the kitchen.   
  
"What happened? Where's Buffy?" He asked.   
  
"She left," Dru said, still confused by the whole thing. Will shook his head, then rushed out the door himself, grabbing his coat and a second one for Buffy. He then turned, leaving the house, and letting the door slam behind him.   
  
Dru stood and grabbed her coat. She was about to leave when she heard Willow call her name. She sighed, then walked up the steps to find Willow and Tara in their room.   
  
"You called?" Dru asked.   
  
"We need your opinion on something," Willow said, then handed Dru an open book. "Do you think Buffy would like that?" She asked.   
  
Dru smiled. "That's a great idea. I think she would love it," Dru said.   
  
"Well, it was Tara's idea. I just found the spell."   
  
"W-We could something like that for you too, i-if you want," Tara said.   
  
"No, that's okay," Dru said, handing Willow the book. "How long do you think it will take you to do that?" She asked.   
  
"A day, if everything goes right."   
  
"I have to head back to LA tonight, so call me when it's done," Dru said.   
  
Willow nodded, and Dru left.   
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
"Buffy.Buffy! Wait up!" Will called to Buffy, who just a few feet ahead. Buffy stopped, but didn't turn. She wiped at the tears in her eyes. Hell, she didn't even know why she was crying.   
  
"What do you want, Slayer?" She asked, as Will caught up with her.   
  
"Why did you run out?" He asked, slightly out of breath.   
  
"I needed some air."   
  
"You don't to breathe."   
  
"So? I just needed to be away.from her.from the whole situation," she said.   
  
"You can't run away from it," he said.   
  
"Yes, I bloody well can!"   
  
"No, you can't. Believe me, it all comes back in the end; it never goes away. You, of all people, should know that."   
  
"I don't want to bloody well deal with this right now, all right?"   
  
"Fine, but you will eventually. For now, let's just patrol.okay?" He asked, handing her the extra coat he had grabbed off the coat rack.   
  
Buffy looked at the coat, then took it and slipped her arms in to it. Then, she and William walked in an oddly comfortable silence towards the cemetery.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
Buffy woke up slowly the next morning, and rolled over to look at the clock beside her bed, only to find that there was no clock. Then, she remembered that the Slayer had insisted she stay at his house. Slowly sitting up, she looked over at the clock on the wall. Seven-thirty. She heard Willow and Tara in the other room, talking and giggling. Buffy stood and pulled on her pants and a tee shirt, then left the room. She walked right by Willow and Tara's room.   
  
"Buffy!" Willow called from the bed. Buffy poked her head in.   
  
"Yeah?" She asked.   
  
"Uhh.You want to come in and hang with us for a while?" She asked. Buffy was shocked, to say the least.   
  
"Yeah, I guess.Just, let me go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair, and I'll be right in, okay?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah, sure," Willow said.   
  
"Do you think she'll like the present?" Tara asked.   
  
"I hope so.I just can't believe we finished it so soon."   
  
"I know. It was a bit easier then I thought it would be. I'm kind of surprised vampires haven't thought about doing it sooner."   
  
"Well, they are kind of all about the blood, lust, and death and stuff.so, I guess they never think about stuff like that," Willow said, as Buffy walked in.   
  
"Where's the Slayer?" She asked, standing in the doorway.   
  
"Went to the shop early.you can sit down," Willow said, pointing to the chair next to the desk. The three of them sat in silence.   
  
"Oh.uhh.so." Buffy said, trying to break the silence.   
  
"Do you ever miss the sun?" Tara asked. Buffy was a bit stunned by the question.   
  
"Sometimes. When I was first turned, I missed the sun a lot.mostly sunsets.but nowadays, I don't miss it that much."   
  
"We got you something," Willow said, handing her a small white box.   
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.   
  
"We thought you needed something to cheer you up." Buffy opened the box. Inside was a small turquoise crystal attached to a silver chain.   
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you," Buffy said.   
  
"It will allow you to walk in the sunlight without getting burned. We aren't actually sure if it worked. Put it on.if it turns violet, it worked," Willow said.   
  
"Why would you do something like that?" Buffy asked, wide-eyed.   
  
"Y-you don't like it?" Tara asked.   
  
"No.I - I like it.it's just a bit of a shock." Willow stood and clasped the chain around her neck. They all watched as the stone turned violet.   
  
"Go get dressed, and we'll go for a walk.in the sun," Tara said.   
  
Buffy stood and went to the door, then turned. "Thank you." Then, she went to her room to get dressed.   
  
A few minutes later, Willow, Tara, and Buffy stood at the front door.   
  
"Are you sure this will work, Red?" Buffy asked, the nervousness clearly showing in her voice.   
  
"Yes, positive," she said. "All right, ready?" Buffy nodded, and Willow opened the door. Buffy stepped back from the light on reflex, then slowly stuck her hand into the stream of light pouring through the open door. She looked at her hand, expecting it to burn. When it didn't, she stepped into the light. She smiled at Willow and Tara, and then the three girls left the house.   
  
"So, Buffy, where do you want to go?" Willow asked.   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"How about we go get some coffee and donuts, and take them to the shop?" Tara asked.   
  
"Sounds good to me," Buffy said.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
"Please, no! I'll be good.I promise! I-I'm sorry," the brunette woman begged as the man in the mask dragged her from her room out into the woods. The man chuckled as she begged. He threw her to the ground by a tree, then pushed her against it, taking the rope he had hanging loosely around his neck, and tying her hands together behind the tree.   
  
"Please.what do I have to do to make it up to you?" She asked, crying.   
  
"Tell me you love me." His voice rumbled in her ear. The girl closed her eyes, tears streaming from her eyes. "Tell me, and I'll let you live."   
  
"I love you."   
  
"It's a pity I don't believe you," he said, then pulled a knife from his pocket. "Don't scream," he said, then slashed her throat. She let out a scream as blood poured from the gash. Then, he took a smaller knife from his pocket. While she was still fighting to keep herself alive, he cut her right eye out and placed it in a plastic bag.   
  
After he was finished, he stood and looked at his handiwork. Two empty sockets stared back at him. He frowned. Something was missing. He leaned down and closed the eyelids on the girl, then smiled and went back to his other girls, leaving the lifeless body tied to the tree.   
  
  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
  
  
Thank you to all of you that have reviewed I had a lot of trouble with this chapter so it would mean a lot to me if you would leave me a review and let me know what you think of it.  
  
@sh 


	5. Part 5 KtG

Part 5  
Buffy, Willow, and Tara walked silently down the empty street towards the coffee shop. Buffy was the first to speak.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked.  
  
"It's kind of early. Most people are still asleep," Willow said.  
  
"That, and it's Saturday," Tara said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Willow said, as they entered the coffee shop. "So, Buff, what kind of coffee do you want?"  
  
"Uhh.French vanilla," she said, looking up at the menu. Willow and Tara placed the order, while Buffy went back outside. Willow and Tara came out a few minutes later, Willow with a tray of coffee in each hand, and Tara with donuts in one hand and a pair of sunglasses in the other. She handed the sunglasses to Buffy. At Buffy's odd look, she explained.  
  
"I noticed you were squinting. I figured you weren't used to the brightness of the sun." Buffy smiled and put them on.  
  
"You know, we're going to have to get you some sun block," Willow said.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You haven't been out in the sun in over what two, three centuries, so you'll probably get sunburned easily."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Thanks," Buffy said, and the rest of the trip to the magic shop was made in silence.  
  
"Who wants coffee?" Willow asked cheerfully, walking into the shop.  
  
"And donuts," Tara said, as she and Buffy entered the shop. Giles mumbled a 'yes', but didn't look up from the book he was reading.  
  
"Ohh, donuts," Anya said, walking from behind the counter. Xander's jaw dropped.  
  
"Buffy? What are you doing up and out in the sun.and not on fire?" he asked.  
  
"We gave her a magical crystal that lets her walk out in the sun," Willow said.  
  
"What? Why?" Xander said.  
  
"Where's the Slayer?" Buffy asked, not wanting to be in the room when Xander and Willow started to fight.  
  
"Training room," Giles said, with a perplexed look. Buffy nodded and made her way back to the training room.  
  
Buffy entered the training room to find William hitting the punching bag. She was surprised the thing was still attached to the wall, the way he was hitting it.  
  
"What did the bag ever do to you, Slayer?" She asked, walking in and sitting on the sofa in the far corner of the training room.  
  
"Just training," he said, stopping and looking over at Buffy. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Went for a walk," she said.  
  
"Couldn't you have found a less flammable time of day to take a walk?"  
  
"Red and Glinda gave me this necklace. not sure about the dynamics of it, but I do know I can walk out in the sun," she said.  
  
"I know. They told me about it this morning," he said, smiling at her. "How do you like it?"  
  
"Its nice. It's been a while since I've seen the sun. It's a nice change of pace," Buffy said, with a slight grin.  
  
"Glad to hear," William said, then went back to hitting the punching bag in front of him. Buffy walked over and held it in place for him. A few minutes later, William stopped and looked at Buffy.  
  
"How are you holding up?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," she answered as William started to unwrap his hands. He looked out the window, able to hear Xander, Willow, and the rest of the gang arguing in the front of the store.  
  
"You want to get out of here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Buffy said. "They wouldn't mind?" she asked, motioning to the door.  
  
"Don't care," William said, grabbing his bag, taking Buffy's hand, and pulling her out of the back door of the shop.  
  
"So, where are we going, Slayer?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Why do you always do that?" he asked.  
  
"Do what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Call me 'Slayer'?"  
  
"That's who you are," she answered.  
  
"That's not who I am. My name is William, and I'd like it if you called me that. I don't go around calling you 'Vampire'," he said.  
  
"All right, William.I didn't know that it bothered you so much," she commented.  
  
"Yeah, well, it does," he said, then took Buffy's hand again. "Come on, let's go take a walk." Buffy smiled, not caring where he wanted to go, only thinking about the fact that he was holding her hand.  
  
".What do you think about that?" She caught the last part of the sentence, and looked at William and smiled softly.  
  
"Sorry, didn't catch that. Mind repeating yourself?" she asked.  
  
"I said, 'How 'bout we go for a walk in the park'.then stop by your crypt, pick up some of your stuff?" William repeated.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Buffy said.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Agent Finn, we found something," A short bald man said. Finn turned and looked down at the man.  
  
"Where?" he asked, as the bald man pointed to a cluster of policemen and paramedics. He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and walked over, pushing his way through the crowd of people. He looked at the dead brunette tied to the tree, and visually cringed. "Do we have an ID yet?" He asked.  
  
"Not yet, Sir, but Forensic is taking her body to the lab. We should know soon," another man answered, walking up to him.  
  
"Same guy?" Agent Finn questioned.  
  
"Same MO. Badly beaten, tied to the tree, and the eyes cut out." Finn closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, as if trying to get rid of an impending headache.  
  
"Don't worry, Riley, we'll get this guy," a deep British voice said from behind him. Finn turned to see his new partner, Ethan Rayne, standing behind him.  
  
"I hope you're right, Ethan," Riley said.  
  
"Come on, Finn, let's get some coffee, head back to the station, and fill out some of this paperwork," Rayne offered, leading Riley away from the crime scene.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Buffy couldn't believe she had let the Slayer talk her into playing hide and seek in the park, but what she really couldn't believe was that she was losing.  
  
"Will!" She called, walking past one of the larger trees in the park. She didn't realize it, until it was too late, and by then, he had her pinned to the ground.  
  
"You lose," he grinned from atop of her.  
  
"Ha ha. Laugh it up. It's a bloody stupid game anyway," she smirked. "Besides, I let you win."  
  
"Did not," William said, then started tickling Buffy's sides. She swatted his hands away. "You're ticklish," William realized, with a grin.  
  
"Am not," Buffy said, trying to hide a grin.  
  
"Yes, you are," William said, going back to her sides, and tickling them relentlessly. Buffy rolled them over, tickling his sides. Soon, they both stopped, breathing heavily, and smiling. Buffy realized then just how close they were. She looked up at the Slayer, and her smile faded a bit. She could hear his heart rate go up again, before his lips descended upon hers. At first, Buffy was shocked, but then, she deepened the kiss, her arms wrapping around William's neck.  
  
"Buffy," Will moaned into her lips. Then, as if realizing what was going on, he broke off the kiss. "Sorry," he mumbled, then standing and helping her up.  
  
"S' okay," she said softly, taking his hand. "Let's head over to my crypt, get some of my stuff. I think I have a few good movies packed away in a box," she said. William smiled and they head to the cemetery.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Finn looked up from the papers on his desk as Ethan walked in.  
  
"Hey, Finn, got an ID on the girl. Her name was Faith Andrews. She lived in LA and was in Sunnydale for an art seminar. Her family reported her missing over three months ago," Ethan said. Riley gave him a tight smile.  
  
"Thanks, Ethan," he said.  
  
"You okay, Finn? You seem kind of tense."  
  
"Fine," he said. "Just a little bit frustrated, is all."  
  
"Don't worry, Finn. This guy is dumb and will mess up. He probably already has." Ethan smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, well, if he's so dumb, why haven't you caught him yet?" Finn asked, bitterly. Ethan was too cocky for his own good.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Finn, I'll catch him," he said, before leavening the room.  
  
Riley smiled and looked back down at his paperwork. "I doubt that, Ethan, I truly do," Riley said to himself, then got back to work.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
William smiled as Buffy fell asleep, her head in his lap, the movie only half done. He rested his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. He let his thoughts drift back to the kiss they had shared earlier. He had been surprised that she had kissed him back, and even more so that she didn't mind. He thought that all those times of him calling her an 'evil, soulless thing that couldn't love' would have scared her off. He was glad it didn't, because God help him, he was starting to fall for her.  
  
He could hear Giles now: 'Good lord, William, another vampire? She's evil. What is it with you and the undead?'  
  
But none of that mattered, not now. He wouldn't let Giles, Xander, or anyone else tell him who to love or not to love.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes, slowly, to see William resting his head on the back of the sofa. She smiled, knowing he wasn't asleep, because she could hear him mumbling to himself.  
  
"Will," she said. He opened his eyes and looked down at her.  
  
"Hey. Movie's over," he said.  
  
"I noticed," she said. "What time is it?" Will looked at his watch.  
  
"Twelve-thirty," he answered. Buffy sat up and smiled.  
  
"Sorry," she said.  
  
"Nah, it's all right. I didn't mind," he said. "So, Buffy, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm.how 'bout we go outside in the sun and look at the clouds and such? I haven't done that since I was a child," she said.  
  
"Sounds good to me," William said, standing and offering her his hand. Buffy took it, and he grabbed the blanket of the back of the sofa, and they both went out back.  
  
~**~TBC~**~  
  
A/N- First of all Because of the long time between updates I've made this chapter longer then usual so I hope you enjoyed it. Second I have no clue when the next Chappy will be Up so Give me time, and Third I want to thank my wonderful beta Alena for all her help and for all the kind words and such.  
  
Don't forget to review.  
  
@sh 


	6. Part 6 KtG

Part 6   
  
"Got it!" Willow says, excitedly looking up from her laptop. "It says here that three bodies have been found, all with their eyes gouged out and tied to a tree. The coroners' report says that there were muscle relaxers and sedatives in each of the victims' stomach contents."   
  
"So, how do we know that it's the same guy?" Anya asks from the cash register.   
  
"Well, we don't really, but it's our only lead," Willow says.   
  
"Well, what about the police? Do they have a lead on this man?" Giles asks, taking his glasses off and wiping invisible dirt from them.   
  
"Well, no," Willow says, disappointed. "It says here that they have their best men on the case, but have no real leads," she says.   
  
"What do they know?" Giles asks, returning his glasses to his face.   
  
"It was a Caucasian male. The police found some brown hair at the scene, but they don't know. It could be anyone in the Sunnydale area. They do know he's between the ages of 15 and 65, and that's about it," Willow says, a frown on her face.   
  
"Well, that sucks," Anya says bluntly.   
  
"Yes, I'll agree with Anya on this," Giles says.   
  
"Maybe we should do our own investigation?" Tara remarks.   
  
"That would be a great idea, but where would we start?" Willow asks.   
  
"How about where Xander and William found Buffy?" Anya says.   
  
"They found her out in front of her crypt," Willow says.   
  
"Well, where did she come from? Before she went to her crypt?" Anya asks.   
  
"She said she didn't really know. She just wanted out," Willow says.   
  
"Well, maybe if she and William go back there, she might be able to find out where she came from. I mean, she said it was in the woods, didn't she?" Anya says as Giles stands and makes his way to the back training room to talk to William.   
  
"Yes, but there are a lot of woods in Sunnydale," Willow says.   
  
"Just search the ones close to the crypt, then expand," Anya says matter-of- factly.   
  
"That would work," Tara says as Giles walks back into the room.   
  
"That's odd," he says.   
  
"What's odd?" Anya asks.   
  
"Well, I could have sworn William and Buffy were in the back room, but now they're gone," he says.   
  
"Oh, they snuck out the back around the time you all started to argue," Anya says.   
  
"Oh dear," Giles says.   
  
"You know," Anya says, "I think William and Buffy might have a thing for each other," she says.   
  
"I don't think so," Giles says. "I don't think William would get involved with another vampire, and at any rate, he's still my slayer, and I will not allow it," Giles says.   
  
"Do you think that would actually work?" Willow asks.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Right," Anya says sarcastically.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
"You know, there usually are more clouds out this time of day," William says as he and Buffy walk into the kitchen.   
  
"Well, at least there were a few," Buffy says. "And besides, I just liked being outside in the sun." William smiles at her, thinking nothing could be cuter then the childish smile adorning Buffy's face   
  
"Good. We should head back to the shop soon. Giles and the gang might be wondering where we're at."   
  
"Ok," Buffy says, rising from the stool. As she and William exited the Summers' residence, Will reached down and took her hand in his. He smiled to himself for the first time in a long time. Things just felt right. He wasn't sad about his mother dying, he wasn't stressed over some big bad, he was just plain happy and nothing would stop him from being happy.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
"Agent Finn?" Cathy, a short brunette girl asked, knocking on his door.   
  
"Yes, Cathy?" Riley asks, looking up from the mountain of paper work on his desk.   
  
"Agent Rayne would like to see you," Cathy says, then turned and left. Riley frowned to himself. This new partner of his was really starting to get on his last nerve. Standing from his desk and dropping his pen into the "#1 Detective" cup on his desk, he left his office. He hated the fact that Ethan thought that he was going to be the one to crack this case. If he had his way, he would still be working this case by himself. Riley walked into Ethan's office, not bothering to knock. He closed the door behind him.   
  
"You wanted something, Rayne?" Riley asks, trying desperately to keep the frustration from his voice.   
  
"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you."   
  
"About what?" Riley interrupts impatiently.   
  
". I think you should take a few days off, Finn," Ethan says bluntly.   
  
"What?! No. I won't take off!"   
  
"Look, Riley, we all know how hard you have been working on this particular case, what with the late nights, the field work. You need a break, and Sergeant Wood agrees with me."   
  
"Wood? Wood doesn't know a damn thing. I've worked too hard on this case to just leave."   
  
"Riley, I'm not asking you to drop the case. I'm just asking you to take a few days off," Ethan says calmly, his eyes never wavering.   
  
"No," Riley says. "I won't do it."   
  
"Well, in that case I'm not asking you. I'm telling you to turn in your badge and gun. You'll get them back in four days, when you can return to duty," Ethan says.   
  
"You can't do this," Riley says, angry.   
  
"I can, and I just did. Give me your badge and gun now," Ethan says, and Riley pulls his badge from his wallet, and then hands Ethan his gun and badge. "Your spare too," Ethan says. Riley reaches down and pulls a smaller gun from the holster on his right leg and sets in on his desk.   
  
"You can't do this. It's not right," Riley says.   
  
"I just did," Ethan says as Riley storms out of his office, slamming the door behind him. "Get some sleep," Ethan calls to him through the closed door.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~   
  
"William, where have you been?" Giles questions as William walks through the front doors of the Magic Box, Buffy walking in right beside him. Noticing that they were holding hands, he pulled his glasses off, starting to clean them. He looked up at William.   
  
"We went for a walk, then back to my house," William says as he and Buffy walked further into the store.   
  
"I need to speak with you in the back room," Giles says, placing his glasses back on his face, then turns and walks into the back training room.   
  
"Wonder what his deal is," William says as he starts to walk back to the training room. Turning back around, William looks at Buffy. "You gonna be okay out here until I get back?" he asks, his head tilting as he looks down at her.   
  
"Don't worry, Will, I'll keep her company," Anya says from behind the counter.   
  
"I'll be fine," Buffy says softly, looking up at him. He smiles, then leans down and places a small kiss on her cheek.   
  
"I'll be back." He turns and leaves the room.   
  
"So, Buffy, how are you at stocking?" Anya asks perkily.   
  
Buffy smiles Oh, joy. Stocking   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
TBC  
  
Yeah I know it's been forever. sorry about that life has just been bitch slapping me around non-stop. But things seem to be getting better so I hope to at least be updating once a month. Hopefully.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter, I'd love to know that I still have some people reading this story.  
  
@sh 


	7. Part 7 KtG

Part 7

* * *

"William..." Giles began, as he paced back and forth in front of William.

"Look Giles, I don't know what this is about but I really don't want to hear it right now." William said, glancing at the older man that he had come to regard as his "real" father.

"Well, to bad you're going to..." Giles yelled harshly. William looked up at him sharply, slightly shocked at the tone in his watcher's voice. "Buffy is evil... chip or no chip... and I will not allow you to start a relationship with her. If she had the chance, we would all be dead; she would kill us one by one and she would enjoy every minute of it...."

"She loves me, she loves Dawn and I'm pretty sure she likes the rest of the gang... except for maybe Xander... but..."

"But nothing, William. I refuse to believe that she is capable of any feelings whatsoever and I will not allow you to get involved..."

"Well, too bad. It isn't your choice. It's my life and I can do with it what I want."

"You're still my slayer..."

"Not anymore," William said defiantly, before walking out of the training room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"... and then I said to him, if you want her to sleep with you, you're going to need more than the candles' " Anya recounted to Buffy. Buffy politely smiled. Anya was a sweet kid, but she told the most pointless stories - almost all of which revolved around sex. But Buffy's attention hadn't really been focused on Anya's latest tale, but rather on the heated argument between William and his watcher. Though she couldn't make out what they were arguing about, she had a sickening feeling that is was over her. And if that were the case, she hoped to whatever god there was that William wouldn't agree with Giles.

Startled, both Anya and Buffy jumped when William came storming out of the training room. Buffy stood as he hurried over to her. Grabbing her hand, he quickly pulled her from the shop. Buffy looked up at him, but the look of extreme anger on his face kept her from saying anything to him. So instead, she allowed him to drag her down the streets of Sunnydale, hoping that he would soon calm down enough to release the death grip he had on her hand.

The two of them proceeded silently until they reached his house, where he stopped and let go of her. Now that his anger had passed, a feeling of weariness had come over him. He was tired of thinking about what was right, wrong, good, bad; everything had become so blurred, he didn't even know which way was up anymore.

"Luv?" Buffy asked gently, uncertain of what he was thinking. William said nothing. Instead, pulling her close to him, he kissed her soundly on the lips. Just as Buffy started to relax and melt into Williams's arms, he suddenly pulled back from her. Again taking her hand, he led her up the stairs to his bedroom. Closing the door behind them, he guided her to the bed.

* * *

Giles exited the back room just as Xander, Willow and Tara walked into the front of the shop.

"Hey, G-man" Xander greeted cheerfully as he walked over to Anya to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Giles" Willow and Tara said simultaneously, causing them to smile at each other as they went to sit at the table at the back of the shop. Giles sat heavily across from them and took off his glasses.

"W-whats wrong, Giles?" Tara questioned, as Willow took her laptop and a few files from the local PD out of her bag.

"I'm afraid William and I had a bit of an disagreement earlier."

"'Bout what, G-man?" Xander asked, while helping Anya put a few things on the shelves behind the counter.

"His and Buffy's relationship."

"They have a relationship?" Xander responded in surprise, sitting down next to Giles.

"Duh... isn't it obvious?" Anya said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately. William thinks Buffy 'loves' him and Dawn."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe she does?" Anya countered, as she stopped her stocking.

"She doesn't have a soul, Anya." Xander replied, looking over at his girlfriend.

"You people and this soul business. Why is a soul so important to you, anyway? I don't have one and no one seems bothered by me."

"You're different, An. You're human."

"How is that so different? Buffy was human once. Do you really think she was asked, 'hey, do you want to be a evil soulless creature?' "

"Can we not talk about this?" Giles stood. "Buffy is evil. She will always be evil and I refuse to believe otherwise." At this, Willow looked over at Tara, and then shoved her papers and laptop back into her bag.

"We're leaving," she announced as Tara rose beside her.

"Why?" Xander asked, looking up at them in confusion.

"B-because unlike you and Mr. Giles, we think Buffy is N-nice and that she really does love William and Dawn." Tara answered, before quickly leaving the shop, slamming the door behind her. Willow frowned at Giles, disbelieving that he could be so black-and-white about everything. Sadly shaking her head, she followed her girlfriend.

Giles looked over at Xander and sighed.

"Don't look at me, G-man. I was sitting there holding her while she cried. She's been through a lot and while I think she was soulless and would have loved nothing more than to kill us all, I think she's changing, and I don't know whether that's a good thing or not." With that, Xander stood and went down to the basement to help Anya with the stocking, unsure of where this sudden revelation had come from but knowing that it was most likely for the good.

* * *

Willow and Tara wandered hand in hand back to William's house discussing Buffy and the fact that they still didn't have much of a lead on who had kidnapped her. All they knew was that he was a male between the ages on 15 and 65, was tall and had a deep voice, and that all of the women he took were either visiting Sunnydale or were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The only thing that really linked all of the women together besides their visitor status was the fact that they were all found bound to a tree with their eyes gouged out.

When they arrived at William's house, Tara reached to open the door, only to find it locked. The two women briefly exchanged a puzzled look, then Willow pulled her key out to unlock the door. As they entered, they heard the distinct sounds of moaning from the upstairs bedroom. Tara glanced at Willow and blushed.

"Should we interrupt them?" Tara asked doubtfully.

"Let's just give them a few minutes while we go into the kitchen and set up the computer." Fifteen minutes later, Willow noticed the sounds from the second floor had stopped, so she walked to the living room and stood at the foot of the steps.

"William? Buffy?" she called up the stairs.

"Yeah?" William's voice called back in a slightly flustered tone.

"Umm... if you two are done, could you come down here. Tara and I are here and umm.... we need to use your girlfriend." She then returned to the kitchen and sat down with Tara.

Upstairs, William and Buffy looked at each other slightly confused.

"Girlfriend?" Buffy asked in a shaky voice. Smiling, William kissed her hand, then handed her her shirt.

"Why not? Unless you're seeing someone else?"

"No pet, no one else." Buffy answered, smiling back at him.

* * *

TBC (soon I promise)

AN/ ok I realized that chapter 6 was in a different format then the rest and that was a mistake on my part and I apologize for anyone that had trouble with the change the format is back to the way it was in parts 1,2,3,4 and 5. and it I have time I'll go through and change the part 6.

Hope it was worth the wait... leave a review and tell me what you think.

Ash


	8. Part 8 KtG

Part 8

"Ethan?" Devon Parker, Ethan and Riley's boss, called out as he walked into Ethan's office.

"Yeah, boss?" Ethan replied, looking up from the laptop computer in front of him.

"Patrol found another body. She's been identified as a Ms. Lillian Mari Shiftlet. She was in town visiting her boyfriend, who's a sophomore at the local university. She went missing when she went to the store while he was in class. She was taken in broad daylight, yet no one saw anything -- just a man dressed all in black getting into a small red car."

"I find it hard to believe that no one saw anything."

"Well, we could only find one witness, and she says she only saw a tall white male in all black get into a small red car. She didn't see his face, unfortunately. Anyway, I've already got Jenkins and Harper working on the case. What we need you and Finn to do is to head out to the local neighborhood and talk to the people there. Tell them of what's going on .Inform them of safety-in-numbers and all that jazz -- you know the normal procedures. Here." Devon handed Ethan a list of addresses. "These are the addresses of the people living closest to the store and to where the last body was found. I'll have Grangers and Potter and a few other men going door-to-door a few streets over."

Ethan closed his laptop after saving the case file he had been working on. "Boss," he said hesitantly, "I told Finn to take a few days off… get some sleep… he was really… edgy about this case… taking it a bit to personal, if you ask me."

"Of course he's taking it personally. We all are. We want this guy caught. Sunnydale is a nice place and we strive to keep it that way. Now call Finn and get him back into work." Devon ordered as he walked from Ethan's office.

Ethan sighed. Picking up the phone, he pressed the #4 button on his speed dial and waited.

* * *

"Do you remember anything else about the man?" Tara asked Buffy as they sat with William and Willow around the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"His smell." Buffy replied, looking up from the pictures in front of her. She handed them back to Willow. "He's not in there."

"Are you sure? And what do you mean 'his smell'?" Willow asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. With or without a mask, the men in those pictures are too fat -- well large, and the man who kidnapped me – well, he was muscular. These men aren't."

"What about his smell?" Tara asked, picking up Willow's question.

"His cologne. It was strong…"

"Like he was wearing too much of it?" William asked.

"No, no, no, like… ummm... okay, when a person wears a perfume or cologne, it changes smell -- it differs from person to person. The Vanilla perfume that Tara is wearing would have a different intensity on Dawn or Anya…"

"Yeah, that's why you can't just spray a perfume in the air and smell it; you have to spray it on your skin to get the true smell." Willow interjected, cutting Buffy off. The three humans quickly fell into an intense discussion among themselves, while Buffy again looked through the pictures. When she reached the last one, Buffy frowned to herself. The guys in the pictures didn't fit the descriptions given by any of the other witnesses. Troubled, Buffy felt like something was wrong, but she decided not to say anything. Instead, she just listened to Willow, Tara, and William talk.

When all of this had first begun, the only thing she wanted to do -- the only thing she could do -- was cry. Now, the only thing she wanted to do was to save the other girls that she knew that sicko had locked up, and then rip the prick's heart out. He had made her feel weak and powerless, something she hadn't felt in centuries. In all her time as a vampire, she had never been treated the way that guy had treated her. Like a piece of meat, that was just there for his enjoyment. But then, when she was a vampire, she had had Darla, Dru, and Angel to protect her.

Shaking her head to banish her troubled thoughts, she looked back at Willow, Tara, and William. They were discussing the police reports and where the Cave-thing that Buffy had described could be located. She smiled to herself, glad that these people, these friends, were there to help her.

* * *

Riley had just arrived home when he heard his phone ring. Tossing his keys and pocketknife onto the table next to his front door, he went into the small kitchen and grabbed the phone off the counter.

"Finn…." Ethan said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Calling to make sure I'm taking it easy?" Riley sarcastically asked as he opened the refrigerator and took out a beer.

"The boss wants you back in. We have an assignment."

"Really?" Riley replied, putting the unopened beer onto the empty counter top.

"Yeah, they found another body in the woods, same MO as before. The boss wants us to go door-to-door giving the residents notice about what's going on and the safety-in- numbers bit."

Riley gleefully smirked at the knowledge that Ethan had wanted him off the case and now he had been told to bring Riley back. This had to be killing him. "I'll be there in 5 minutes." Riley responded, before hanging up the phone. Quickly, he returned the unopened beer to the refrigerator, then retrieved his keys and pocket knife before heading out the front door. Getting in his '95 Red Sunfire, he sped off towards the station, a smile still plastered on his face.

* * *

Buffy was sitting by herself in the living room. The TV was on, but she wasn't paying attention to it. Instead, her mind was replaying the night she had escaped. She was desperately trying to remember the route she had taken, because in less then 15 minutes, she and William would be leaving to go to her crypt to try and find the place that the kidnapper had taken her. Willow, Tara and the rest of the gang had figured that if the police hadn't been able to find anything by now, then it was up to the Scooby gang.

When William came into the room, a small smile came to his face. It was plain as day that Buffy was zoned out. His smile widened as he drew closer, yet she still didn't budge. Soon, William was standing right behind her, while Buffy remained completely oblivious to his presence. Leaning down, he got right next to her ear….

"BOO!" he shouted. Reacting on instinct, Buffy immediately swung her fist back and struck William upside the head. No sooner had her fist made contact, the chip in her brain activated. Buffy screamed and grabbed her head in pain.

"Oh god… I'm sorry, Buffy. I didn't mean to scare you that bad…. Are you okay?" William asked as he rounded the sofa and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah… I'm fine" Buffy said, as she rested her head against his shoulder. It had only been a small jolt, but it'd been enough to give her a headache.

"Well, you ready to go?" William asked as he stood and looked down at her. As he did so, he mentally kicked himself for taking so long to admit his feelings for her. It had taken her being kidnapped and raped for him to realize that he loved her. He only wished that he could go back in time and stop that from happening. She hadn't deserved that; no one did.

"Yeah, I'm ready…" Buffy answered. She didn't really know if she was ready, but as long as William was with her, she felt she would be fine.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Riley and Ethan were just arriving at the last house.

"This is the last one on the list…." Ethan said as he and Finn came up the sidewalk to the front door. Riley rang the door bell.

* * *

Willow had just hung up the phone. "William and Buffy are on their way home. They didn't really find anything useful. I think Buffy was a little bit upset that she couldn't really help any." Willow said to Tara, just as the doorbell rang. Willow glanced toward the door, then looked back at her girlfriend. Tara was still looking through police reports and some crime scene photos.

"I'll get it." she said, then turned and headed for the door.

* * *

AN/ That seems like a good place to End this chapter for now… leave you all in suspense wondering what's going to happen next. I know I'm evil but don't worry the 9th part is already half finished. REVIEW Please? Cause the way I see it you guys have reviews and I want them well I have chapters and you guys want them… well I'm holding the chapters ransom until I get some friggen reviews :)

Ok the bit about the perfume and cologne I don't know if its true or not I do believe that different perfumes smell better on different people. If it s true YAY me if its not all well it works for this story.


	9. Part 9 KtG

Part 9

Willow opened the door to find two tall men that she had never seen before standing there.

"Hi can I help you?" Willow asked an eyebrow raised.

"Hi my name is Ethan Rayne and this is my partner Riley Finn and we are from the Sunnydale PD I know its late but we were wondering if we could take a few minutes of your time."

"Umm sure" Willow said not moving to invite them in you never could be too careful around Sunnydale at night.

"Well Ma'am I'm as I'm sure you've seen on the news there has been a rash of killings by the same person and while we at the Sunnydale PD are doing everything we can this guy seems to always be one step ahead of us…" Riley said as Ethan smiles at the read head in front of them "So our boss asked us to go around the neighborhoods closest to the crimes themselves and warn the residents and inform them of Safety in numbers."

Willow nods as the other one Ethan started to talk something threw her off about Riley he seemed like he was hiding something but what she had no clue _maybe he's gay _she thought to herself.

"So if you have to go anywhere by yourself please be aware of your surroundings have a cell phone with you maybe buy some pepper spray but other wise please safety in numbers groups of 3 or more are safer…" Ethan said

Willow smiles and nods looking past the officers standing on the porch William and Buffy were on their way she could see them coming up the street.

"Thank you for your time Ma'am and please don't hesitate to call us if you need anything or see or hear anything suspicious" Riley said as he handed the girl a card with a direct line to him and Ethan then he and Ethan turned and walked down the side walk.

"I'm sorry" Buffy said as she and William walked down the street.

"For what?" William asked looking over at Buffy.

"That I couldn't find the hide out…" Buffy said as William squeezed her hand.

"Buffy we found where you ran out of the woods, you probably ran in circles or zigzagged around you were disoriented." William said as he stopped and faced her one hand going up to cup her cheek.

"I'm a vampire I'm not supposed to be disoriented." Buffy said.

"Buffy don't be so hard on yourself ok. We will find this guys hide out and we will free those girls…."

"I should have saved them when I had the chance but I was so damn concerned with myself, I truly am soulless" Buffy said interrupting William looking away from him.

"Hey now stop that shit Buffy anyone of us would have done the same thing you did in that situation." William said forcing Buffy to look up at him.

"I should have…" 

"Buffy I said stop it." William said as he gave her a soft smile "I'm going to call Willow and let her know that we are on our way home."

"I wonder who that is?" Buffy asked as she and William rounded the corner seeing two men standing on the front stoop talking to Willow. William looks around the car parked in front of his house was an under cover cop car.

"Under cover cops…" William said pointing to the car. Will looked up seeing the two men walking down towards them both had forced smiles on their faces.

Ethan looked up and forced a smile and nodded at the two not feeling like going through the entire 'safety in numbers' speech again. "'ello" he said as he continued to walk.

Riley smiled "Ma'am" he said as they walked past them and to the car. 

Buffy stopped dead and turned William stopped as well and looked at her "Buffy, what's wrong?" 

That smell Buffy knew it and that voice, she looked over at William "I, I don't know he just seemed." Buffy shook her head and smiled "never mind. Lets just. Get inside"

--

"Why were the cops here?" William asked as he took his coat off and hung it up doing the same for Buffy smiling when she thanked him and kissed him on the cheek.

Tara smiled seeing Buffy she motioned for her to follow her, Buffy smiled whispered I love you to William before she followed Tara in the kitchen.

"Wanted to inform us of the rash of murders, and give us a card and tell us about safety in numbers." Willow said as she sat down on the sofa in the livingroom.

William sort of laughed then sat on the sofa next to his friend. "well it is a good point, I mean this guy isn't a demon"

Willow looked over at him "yeah, I see your point, but we are witches…"

"you and Tara are, Xander's not… though he is going after women"

"Xander's hot he may change his mind you know…" Will laughed

"Yeah you know Xander is a hot piece of ass…" he said joking

"Woah switching teams on me now?" Buffy said walking into the room with Tara behind her.

"Never" Will said as he pulled Buffy onto his lap and kissed her cheek. Tara sat down next to Willow and she flicked on the TV, a few hours later Will and Buffy stood and headed up stairs.

Once in his bedroom Buffy sat on his bed and pulled her boots off and started to relax William walked over to the window and sighed looking out at the moon it was full normally he'd go out and patrol again, but Buffy was here and he wasn't going to leave her alone. He didn't want to. He tunred to look at her.

"Ok. It's been a few days." Buffy raised an eyebrow and William continued "why did you run out when Dru said she was leaving?" he asked as he sat down on the bed across from her.

Buffy sighed and ran her hand through her hair "Look, William, I don't want to get into this, its just stupid and really not worth re-hashing"

"Well obviously its something and I want to know about it…."

"Will, look I said I didn't bloody well want to talk about it…." 

"Buffy damnit tell me, Please" Will asked begging his eyes pleading.

Buffy looked up at him then away "when I was first turned. Drusilla wasn't there for me, she was stuck up her sires arse, and I don't know if you know this or not but Darla, doesn't like me so I didn't have a lot of support or respect, and well that's a lie I had support I also had Protection, Darla may have hated me but she took care of her family and let me tell you we were one dysfunctional family. After a few centuries, Dru and Darla got tired of me always being their and one day after I killed a young girl and I had the slayer after me I woke up one night and they were gone, three nights later, I almost died. I needed Dru I needed her help I needed my sire and she abandoned me."

"But this is, different she had to go home to LA fight a big bad. She'll be back." William said softly touching her cheek

"I know its different, ok I know but it doesn't feel different, I still feel like she's abandoned me, that wasn't the first time and that wasn't and will not be the last, that's just one example of how she isn't here for me when I need her" Buffy said as she stood and walked towards the door.

"Buffy" William stood and went to grab her arm. She turned

"look I need some air, I'm going to go for a walk." Buffy said softly

"not alone you aren't."

"Look, William I swear I'll be fine, I'm not going to go that far ok?" Buffy walked forward and kissed his cheek.

"Buffy I don't want you to go out there alone, not after what happened" William said as he held onto her hand tightly 

"if I'm not back in 10 minutes, come look for me, ok?" William reluctantly let go of her hand. Buffy grabbed her boots and slipped then on then headed out of the house.

Buffy didn't lie she didn't go far she sat out on the back porch of the house she looked up shocked to see Giles walk out from the side she raised an eyebrow "William is up stairs"

"I'm not here to see him, I'm here to see you." He said as he sat down next to her, Buffy had an idea that this wouldn't turn out great.


End file.
